Dites-le avec des fleurs
by Melior Silverdjane
Summary: Défi n 45 du Poney Fringant. Pourquoi Bilbon a-t-il recueilli Frodon ? Ou comment un jeune Hobbit orphelin réussit à émouvoir son oncle si distant et solitaire.


_Hello ! Ceci est ma fic pour le 45__e__ défi du Poney Fringant. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien. _

* * *

**Dites-le avec des fleurs**

Assis à l'une des tables près de l'Arbre à Fêtes, Bilbon regardait en souriant les magnifiques feux d'artifice de Gandalf illuminer le ciel de leurs lumières multicolores. Cela faisait trois ans depuis qu'il avait vécu sa merveilleuse aventure avec la Compagnie de Thorïn, trois ans qu'il avait retrouvé sa chère Comté. Même si la vie avait repris son cours normal, le brave Hobbit ressentait parfois une profonde nostalgie.

Heureusement, les visites de certains de ses amis nains et surtout celles de Gandalf lui mettaient du baume au cœur, comme ce soir où la fête du Solstice d'été battait son plein.

Le magicien riait tandis que les Hobbits poussaient de grands cris de joie et d'émerveillement face aux myriades de lumières qui tombaient vers eux.

Les enfants et plusieurs jeunes adultes sautaient même en joignant leurs mains pour essayer d'en attraper une.

Bilbon aperçut pourtant un enfant qui ne semblait pas partager la joie de ses camarades. Il regardait parfois les lumières, mais il restait assis dans son coin, l'air triste et boudeur. Près de lui se trouvait une épée en bois et un livre, mais il ne touchait à aucun de ces objets. Il semblait juste… ailleurs, triste et perdu.

Soudain, un enfant plus grand que les autres l'accosta. Bilbon reconnut sans mal Lothon Sacquet de Besace à son horrible nez pointu et ses dents de lapin qui dépassaient de ses lèvres.

« Alors, Frodon, tu ne vas pas sautiller bêtement avec les autres ? » dit Lothon sur un ton faussement intéressé.

Frodon ! Mon Dieu, bien sûr ! Frodon Sacquet, le fils de Drogon ! Bilbon savait que ce dernier était mort avec sa femme Primula Brandebouc sur le Brandevin, à bord d'un bateau. Pas étonnant que cet enfant soit si triste, il était leur seul fils !

« Non », répondit l'enfant.

« Pourquoi tu me réponds sur ce ton ? Un peu de respect, je suis un Sacquet de Besace ! »

« Et alors ? » demanda Frodon.

« Et alors ? Un jour, je serai le propriétaire de Cul-de-Sac, et l'un des plus grands propriétaires de plantations de Tobby de la Comté ! Maman me l'a dit. »

« Tu n'auras pas Cul-de-Sac juste parce que ta maman te l'a dit ! C'est à Bilbon de décider, c'est sa maison, pas la tienne ! »

« Et alors ? Moi, je suis quand même quelqu'un ! Et j'ai toujours une maman. »

Bilbon vit l'éclat de colère dans les yeux de Frodon et comprit que les choses n'allaient pas tarder à s'envenimer. Alors qu'il se levait pour les rejoindre, il vit Frodon se lever de son siège et brandir son épée pour frapper Lothon à la tête. Étant isolés du reste du groupe, nul ne les vit. Et personne n'entendit les cris de Lothon car Gandalf venait de faire exploser deux nouvelles fusées en même temps.

Lorsque Bilbon eut rejoint les enfants, il vit que Lothon se tenait le nez, mais un mince filet de sang coulait le long de son menton, tachant l'herbe et la fourrure de ses pieds de Hobbit.

« Espèce de… ! Tu m'as cassé le nez ! » cria Lothon en se tournant vers lui pour le frapper.

Bilbon saisit le poing brandi de l'enfant, l'obligeant à se retourner.

« Ça suffit, Lothon ! »

« Mais il m'a frappé ! Il voulait me tuer avec son épée ! » cria l'enfant.

« Une épée en bois ? Tiens donc ! Tu sembles pourtant en un seul morceau et bien vivant, à en juger les cris que tu pousses. »

Lothon ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais le regard sévère de Bilbon l'arrêta. Il se retourna et s'enfuit en courant pour trouver refuge auprès de sa mère.

Bilbon se tourna vers Frodon. Ce dernier regardait l'endroit où s'était trouvé Lothon avec l'air surpris. Il fixait le bout de son épée en bois où perlaient encore quelques gouttes de sang.

« Tout va bien, mon garçon ? » demanda Bilbon.

« … Oui. »

« Tu sembles doué pour l'escrime », dit Bilbon en plaisantant, essayant de le dérider.

« Pas autant que vous », dit l'enfant en baissant les yeux.

« Comment ? »

« Je connais vos histoires, je venais tout le temps les écouter », dit l'enfant en baissant la tête, l'air penaud.

Bilbon ne comprenait pas. Personne ne venait plus lui rendre de visite depuis la fin de ses aventures, il avait perdu sa réputation et on le qualifiait de « bizarre ».

« Quand monsieur Gandalf venait vous voir et aussi les nains, je… je les suivais de loin puis j'allais me cacher sous une de vos fenêtres qui était ouverte, et j'entendais tout. Vos aventures avec le dragon, les elfes et les Trolls… »

L'enfant leva la tête et le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus.

« J'aimerais bien partir avec vous, quand vous vivrez de nouvelles aventures. »

Bilbon eut envie de lui répondre que cela n'arriverait peut-être plus. Certes, il quittait souvent la Comté pour se rendre à Fondcombe, le seigneur Elrond l'y accueillait toujours à bras ouverts. Mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin.

Pourtant, en croisant le regard innocent et empli d'espoir de ce jeune Hobbit, Bilbon se revit lui-même plus jeune, un soir de Solstice d'été, où il avait fait semblant de combattre Gandalf à l'épée, avant que sa mère le rattrape et le rabroue pour avoir dérangé le magicien.

Il comprit alors que ce jeune Hobbit qui lui faisait face ne serait jamais vraiment accepté par les autres. La mort de ses parents et le mépris des Sacquet de Besace l'avaient d'ores et déjà isolé des autres.

« Si tu veux vivre une aventure, il faut déjà que tu te fasses des amis. Des amis spéciaux », dit Bilbon.

« Ah oui ? Comme qui ? » demanda l'enfant, soudain très attentif, les yeux pétillants d'enthousiasme.

« Viens, je vais te présenter à Gandalf. Mais il faut d'abord me promettre une chose. »

« Laquelle ? »

« D'abord, ne te sers plus de ton épée pour faire du mal ou tuer. »

« D'accord, mais… mais vous avez tué des orques et des araignées, vous, autrefois ! »

« Seulement pour me défendre, petit. »

« Bon… D'accord », dit Frodon.

« Tu es un brave petit », dit Bilbon en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

« FRODON ! » cria Lobélia, depuis l'autre bout de la place.

Bilbon et Frodon échangèrent un regard, puis se précipitèrent vers la foule. Pris dans son élan et bousculé par les autres qui dansaient et sautillaient autour de lui, Frodon percuta Gandalf de plein fouet.

Ce dernier se retourna et sourit au Hobbit, avant d'aviser l'épée près de lui. Frodon se retourna et vit avec horreur Lobélia qui approchait à grands pas, son fils près d'elle, un mouchoir ensanglanté tenu contre son nez d'une main, l'autre pointant le doigt vers l'enfant.

« Gandalf, s'il vous plaît, aidez-nous à cacher ça ! » gémit Bilbon en montrant l'épée en bois.

Le magicien n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de prendre l'arme.

« Ah, te voilà, sale garnement ! Regarde ce que tu as fait à mon pauvre petit Lothon », dit Lobélia.

Frodon voulut s'excuser, mais Bilbon ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« Allons, Lobélia ! Pourquoi t'en prends-tu à ce petit ? »

« Pourquoi ? Il a blessé mon fils avec une épée ! Montre-moi l'arme du crime, toi, sale garnement ! » dit Lobélia.

« Je n'ai pas d'arme », dit Frodon d'une toute petite voix.

« Mensonge ! Tu l'as donnée au magicien, je t'ai vu de loin ! Vous, donnez-moi ça, voilà ma preuve ! » dit Lothon en se précipitant sur Gandalf.

Ce dernier le laissa docilement lui prendre des mains… un grand bouquet de fleurs.

Les Hobbits autour d'eux éclatèrent de rire. Confus, Lothon s'éloigna en compagnie de sa mère, qui continuait de vociférer et de pester après « ce maudit Bilbon, ce magicien et tous ces gens bizarres ! »

Frodon et Bilbon échangèrent un regard… puis éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'ai eu cette idée en revoyant la scène de l'anniversaire de Bilbon. Dans la version longue, Bilbon dit à Frodon qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi il avait recueilli Frodon après la mort de ses parents, mais que ce n'était pas par pure charité. _

_Du coup, j'ai voulu imaginer leur rencontre et ce qui aurait pu convaincre le Hobbit de recueillir Frodon. _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ^_^_


End file.
